I want to see you again
by msseyren
Summary: naruto meninggal di dalam pelukan sasuke,seketika itu sasuke yang sedang bersedih kala ditinggalkan oleh pujaan hatinya itu bertemu dengan kyuubi yang menawarkannya kepada sasuke untuk menggantikannya untuk tersegel dan segel itu akan terbuka ketika reinkarnasi dari naruto lahir kedunia itu bagaimana reaksi dari sasuke apakah ia mau menerimanya boyxboy do not like it do not read i
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys ini naruto fanfiction ku yang pertama jadi tolong maklumkan jika ada yang salah dan kalau misalnya ada yang ingin cerita ini diterjemahkan ke bahasa inggris,yah aku butuh beta reader untuk itu so enjoy the story

Dan aku terima semua saran dan kritik kalian tapi jangan nge flame ya

"_miring/italic"_ _pikiran_

"**ditebalkan/bold" kyuubi**

Disclamer: I do not own naruto and its caharacters inside

_Sometimes we dont know how precious it is until you lose it and then you will think you will do anything just to go back_

**Epilog**

Hujan semakin deras membasahi bumi seakan turut bersedih,sang awan menutupi matahari seakan turut terdengar suara tetesan air hujan yang jatuh kebumi dengan kerasnya

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"teriakan memilukan sejenak memecahkan suara gemuruh hujan dan petir

Jauh ditengah hutan Sasuke memeluk sesosok pemuda berambut pirang cerah,dan berkulit putih ini dalam matanya tak dapat dibendung lagi dipeluknya rapat rapat,masih berharap mendapatkan kehangatan ditengah dinginya malam

Tapi apa daya pemuda yang dulunya cerah seperti matahari dan terkenal tak bisa diam ini harus terbujur kaku,badannnya semakin dingin dan membiru,seorang yang sangat hangat dan sangat disayangi dan dihormati oleh penduduk kota konoha sebagai hokage ke 6 menggantikan tsunade harus menerima masa jabatannya yang boleh dibilang cukup singkat

Sasuke mematapnya dengan penuh harap jika ini hanya leluconnya saja,dia akan bangun dan bilang"Hah!teme kau tertipu,aku UZUMAKI NARUTO never dies"dengan suara cemprengnya

Sasuke tertawa kecil jika mengingat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu yang baru saja ia sadari bahwa ia memiliki perasaan kepada si "dobe"itu yang lebih dari teman itu

Sasuke memelus wajah naruto yang dingin sampai sekarang ia masih belum mempercayainya naruto tampak seperti tidur saja wajahnya begitu damai dalam pelukannya

"Naruto"bisik sasuke dengan lembut ditelinganya,"Ayo bangun"sasuke masih membelai naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang

Tetapi naruto tetap tidak meresponnya,naruto masih tetap terbujur kaku dalam pelukan sasuke

Setetes airmata membasahi pipi sasuke,semua harga dirinya dan ambisinya hancur,sasuke sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan semua itu

Sekarang bagaimanapun caranya ia ingin bertemu lagi dengan orang yang paling dicintainya paling tidak ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang baru saja ia sadari sehingga tidak ada penyesalan

Sasuke pov

Dengan hati hati aku membawa tubuh naruto menuju tempat yang lebih kering juga untuk merawat luka lukanya

Aku membaringkannya dengan perlahan dan mulai membersihkan tubuhnya,kulitnya yang putih dan polos tanpa bekas luka ini semua berkat kyuubi yang selalu menyembuhkannya

"_Oh tuhan jika saja aku bisa sekali ini saja__" _sesalku dalam hati

"_Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk melihat senyumannya" _ku kecup keningnya

"**Benarkah kau akan melakukan apa saja?"** tiba tiba saja aku mendengar suara berat dari seseorang yang aku tidak kenal

Dari tubuh naruto mengeluaarkan cakra yang berupa seperti asap berwarna hitam bercampur orange,karena kaget aku mengambil jarak dari tubuh naruto dan bersiap untuk mengusir siapa pun yang mengganguku

"**Hah!semua uchiha sangat sombong,jika saja naruto tidak mencegahku sudah ku bunuh kau dari kau menyesal,jangan bercanda!"** kata suara itu

Semakin lama cakra yang mengumpal tadi mulai menampakkan wujud aslinya sesosok manusia dengan rambut berwarna merah bercampur dengan hitam matanya berwarna orange dengan tiga garis di wajahnya mirip dengan naruto

"**Ada apa uchiha brat kaget melihat wujud asliku!"k**atanya dengan nada mengejek

Dengan kesal aku menghardiknya" siapa kamu"

Ia terdiam sebentar dan tiba tiba saja ia tertawa"**Tak kukira seorang uchiha bisa sebodoh !aku tak mengerti pikiran naruto apa bagusnya dia"**

"Hn!,kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku !"kataku tak sabaran

"**Aku adalah mahluk yang telah meporak porandakan konoha 25 tahun yang lalu,dan bernasib sial harus dikurung didalam tubuh bocah ini"**katanya sambil tersenyum kecil

Jujur aku sangat terkejut"kyuubi"kataku pelan masih belum percaya bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari tubuh naruto tapi seakan ia bisa membaca pikiranku dia menjawab

"**vessel ku sudah tidak ada jadi sudah tidak ada yang mengurung ku lagi,tapi aku tidak yakin para tetua dari konoha akan membiarkan ku berkeliaran terlalu lama**"katanya seakan akan ia perpikir dengan keras

"**Mah,aku keluar bukan mau membicarakan tentang itu"**Katanya sambil tersenyum jahil

"**Bagaimana jika aku bisa mengabulkan permintaan mu" **kata kyuubi dengan senyum penuh dengan kelicikan

Oke sampe situ dulu ya ceritanya aku agak sibuk dengan kuliah ku karena mnggu depan aku sudah mulai ujian jadi mungkin aku baru akan update 3 minggu lagi

Dan karena ini baru prolog jadinya hanya sedikit hahaha tapi kalau dah masuk chapter akan aku perpanjang

Thanks and do not forget to reviews more reviews more faster the next chapter will be


	2. Chapter 2

Sebenarnya aku cukup kaget dengan cukup banyaknya review di cerita naruto pertama ku ini aku dan aku mohon maaf untuk chapter lalu yang banyak kesalahan hahahaha

Di chapter ini naruto masih belum ketemu Sasuke jangan terburu buru aku masih ingin memberikan kalian tentang gambaran tentang kehidupan reinkarnarsi naruto

Dan jangan kaget kalau di chapter ini aku langsung loncat pokoknya jangan takut pelan pelan aku akan ceritakan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu hehehe jadi sabar ya

Dan sebelum aku lupa karena ini fiksi aku akan padukan jepang dengan indonesia(LHA KOK BISA) yah begitu lah karena takut salah dan tidak begitu mengenal budaya jepang jadi jangan kaget kalau keluar istilah jakarta nantinya tapi aku usahakan tidak terjadi karena aku tidak ingin jadi aneh nantinya

Disclamer:naruto definetitely not mine if it's mine I will make naruto as an uke!

* * *

Chapter 1 :OH MY GOD

Author pov

"Uuuggh! dasar ero jiji pagi pagi sudah semangat ngintipin tetangga mandi huh!dasar nya aja mesum" keluh kesal naruto yang harus pagi pagi bangun mendengar suara teriakan tetangga

"Ya sudah deh udah terlanjur bangun ini" desah naruto sambil bangun dari meliipat selimutnya yang bergambar naruto?yah maksudnya sih bukan "naruto" tapi naruto yang sering ada di ramen itu nge fans nya naruto sama ramen sampe semua perabotan di kamarnya semuanya berhubungan sama ramen (emang nya ada yang jual ya?)

Kegemaran naruto dengan ramen itu turunan ibunya kushina yang juga suka banget sama ramen,kadang kadang naruto sering curiga jangan jangan waktu lahir dinamain naruto karena ulah ibunya itu naruto sweet drop

Naruto menarik napas panjang ketika ia mengingat kedua orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal karena 10 tahun berlalu kadang kadang naruto sudah lupa dengan wajah orangtuanya kalau saja si ero jiji tidak memasang foto kedua murid kesayangan nya itu besar besar di kamar naruto

Yah begitulah jiraiya atau yang naruto panggil ero jiji itu bukan saudara kandung naruto tetapi guru dari kedua orang tuanya dan juga wali resminya setelah orang tuanya meninggal dunia walaupun dia itu mesum tapi siapa sangka kalau dia itu penulis novel dewasa yang terkenal,ckckck naruto saja masih tidak percaya

Naruto pov

Oh ya! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri namaku Namikaze- Uzumaki Naruto usia ku 16 tahun saat ini aku sekolah di smp konoha,eeeiit jangan salah aku sudah berada ditahun ketiga ku disana jadi sebentar lagi aku lulus.

Seperti namanya aku tinggal di kota Konoha tempat ini cukup terpencil tapi masih ramai dan merupakan daerah wisata terfavorite karena dari yang aku dengar dulunya kota ini merupakan satu satunya tempat tinggal para ninja yang masih berdiri walaupun sudah tidak ada ninja lagi

Dulu waktu aku kecil aku sering bermimpi kalau aku adalah salah satu ninja terhebat di konoha,aku tampak dewasa didalam mimpiku aku memakai baju orange hitam dengan jubah berwarna merah entah mengapa disekitar mataku berwarna orange dan warna mataku sangat aneh dengan gagah aku berdiri diatas kodok besar dan sedang mengamati kota ku.

Tetapi ketika aku menceritakan mimpiku itu semua teman teman ku pada ketawa "yah yah kau adalah ninja terhebat dan aku adalah orang paling rajin sedunia,merepotkan "begitu kata salah satu teman ku yang paling pintar shikamaru

Aku belum memperkenalkan teman teman ku yah ada simalas shikamaru si gendut chouji trus si rambut merah gaara walaupun hampir tak pernah tersenyum sebenarnya dia orang baik lho trus ada pujaan hatiku sakura – chan! Dengan temannya yang berambut pirang tapi tak sepirang punya ku ino trus ada dog lover kiba dan hina chan dua orang ini adalah sahabat kkkaaaaribb ku sejak kecil

Ketika aku sedang menggosok gigi ku ero jiji membuka pintu kamar ku secara tiba tiba"ERO JIJI tak tahu tata krama ya ketok dulu dong!"kesalku yang gara gara si ero jiji itu mengagetkan ku aku harus tersedak sikat gigi ku

"Huh!,kita kan sama sama laki laki,ngeliat juga nggak napsu"ero jiji memalingkan mukanya dan melipat tanganya di dada"Mendingan juga ngeliat cewek telan..." BBBUUAKK aku melempar ember ?yang waktu itu kebetulan ada disebelah benar benar tidak tahan melihat wajah ero jiji yang mesum dan tangannya yang bergerak gerak seperti memegang sesuatu yang empuk

Dengan sangat kesal aku melanjujtkan kegiatan rutin ku pagi aku sampai di dapur aku menuju rak lemari paling atas dan mengambil ramen instan kesukaan ku walaupun yang paling yang aku sukai itu ichiraku ramen,tapi karena belum buka sepagi ini yah... terpaksa deh

"Ngomong ngomong naruto katanya kelas mu mau mengadakan tur ke museum ninja hari ini ya"kata ero jiji sambil mengoleskan selai coklatnya kedalam yang sedang menunggu ramenku matang mengganguk dengan antusias

"Iya, aku juga belum pernah kesana karena bagiku museum itu membosankan tapi sepertinya museum ninja menarik!"kataku dengan senang sambil memakan ramenku

"Yah yah"ero jiji mengangguk kan kepalanya tanda setuju"Kalau nggak salah disana ada pedang terkutuk ya katanya sih itu milik ninja yang waktu itu mengkhianati konoha,tapi harus menerima kekalahan karena dikalahkan hokage ke 6,makanya sampai sekarang ia ingin balas dendam kepada hokage ke 6"kata ero jiji dengan tampang menyeramkan sampai merinding semua bulu kuduk ku

"ERO JIJI! JANGAN NAKUT NAKUTIN AHHH!" teriaku yang memang sudah terkenal penakut sigap naruto mengambil tas miliknya dan mengambil persediaan ramen nya untuk diperjalanan(emangnya di bus ada air panas? sweetdrop)

"Hei naruto"panggil kiba ketika naruto sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesekolah pagi itu"Waduh aku sudah nggak sabar nih mau melihat lihat isi dari museum ninja "kata kiba dengan semangat

"Yah boleh aja sih semangat kib,tapi bukannya dimuseum anjing tidak boleh masuk ya"kataku sambil menunjuk akamaru yang sedang bersembunyi di balik baju kiba sehingga perut kiba kelihatan membesar

"A-apa sih n-naruto hahaha ada ada aja kamu aku nggak bawa akamaru kok"kiba menepuk nepuk pungung ku dengan sangat kiba padahal sudah jelas dia menyembunyikan akamaru dibalik baju nya ngaku aja napa,geruto naruto yang sudah sangat jengkel

"P-pagi n-na-naru-naruto"sapa hinata chan yang entah mengapa sedari kecil mukanya selalu memerah ketika melihatku,hinata chan sedang berdiri didepan bus yang akan membawa kelas 3-B kee museum hinata chan berdiri disamping saudaranya yang neji yang sangat menyebalkan menurutku

Dengan cepat mataku menagkap sekelibat rambut berwarna pink milik pujaan hatiku sakura "S-A-K-U-R-A CHAN"panggil ku dengan semangat tapi seketika itu juga sakura chan memalingkan wajahnya dariku,walaupun sudah sering kejadian seperti itu tapi tetap saja sakit melihat pujaan hati ku seperti itu

Ketika di dalam perjalanan menuju museum aku merenung jika saja aku mempunyai seseorang yang mencintaiku sungguh sungguh siapa pun itu aku terima pikir ku sambil menghela napas "**Benarkah itu" **aku sangat kaget dan hampir saja loncat dari tempat duduk ku di bis

Semua mata memandang ku dengan pandangan aneh yah walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya aku membuat ulah .Tapi ini aneh aku yakin aku mendengar suara yang menjawab ku aku menenggok ke kiri dan kanan berharap ini hanyalah ulah iseng teman teman ku yang ingin menakut nakutiku saja

Bulu kuduk ku merinding semmuanya aku jadi teringat perkataan ero jiji tadi pagi tentang pedang kutukan itu,mudah mudahan tidak terjadi apa apa doaku dalam hati

Sesampainya dimuseum yang tergambar di depan museum adalah lambang kota konoha didalam kita disuuguhkan dengan semua peralatan peralatan ninja dari jaman dulu yang banyak ditemukan direruntuhan konoha

Perasaan tidak enak mulai muncul lagi ketika kita sampai di daerah senjata senjata ninja,Pemandu museum memperlihatkan banyak sekali ikat kepala ikat kepala dengan bentuk yang aneh aneh yang berada di dalam kaca dikaca ke 6 aku melihat ikat kepala dengan bentuk yang sangat tidak asing bagiku,Aneh aku merasa ikat kepala itu milik ku hmmmm

Bulu kuduk ku langsung berdiri angin dingin seakan meniup belakang leher ku,pelan pelan aku membalikan tubuh ku sebuah ikat kepala yang kelihatan tua dan karatan terpampang rapi didepanku warna hitam kusam sudah karatan .ikat kepala itu tampak tak asing bagi ku pelan pelan kuberjalan untuk melihat pedang itu dari dekat

Dengan hati hati ku sentuh ikat kepala itu air mataku tanpa kusadari mengalir di pipiku

"HOOOORRAA NARUTO,"iruka sensei yang juga adalah wali kelas ku menarikku dengan keras

"Maaf kan anak murid saya pak" iruka sensei membungkuk dalam dalam ,lalu aku mulai sadar bahwa tindakan ku tadi saat menyentuh ikat kepala itu dilarang setelah aku sadar dari shock ku aku mulai menyeringai lebar "sorry sorry"secepatnya melarikan diri" Hampir saja "kataku tapi yang tadi itu apa ya aneh pikirku sambil me;arikan diri dari iruka sensei

Skiptime

Malam itu didalam konoha museum asap berwarna hitam bercampur orange keluar dari ikat kepala yang dilihat naruto tadi pagi dari dalam asap muncul sesosok manusia tinggi berkulit putih pucat "Akhirnya kutemukan kau Naruto"

* * *

Akhirnyyyyyaa selesai juga chapter 1 hahahaha aku sudah berusaha keras seharian dan jangan khawatir kalau emang ada yang nggak jelas nanti juga terbuka sendirinya dan akhirnya aku ingin membuka polling pair hahaha kalian boleh pilih pair apa saja selain sasunaru di cerita ini kyubi x itachi mungkin? Atau kakairu hahaha yang ini sih pasti masuk siap siap dapet serangan mesum iruka sensei


	3. Chapter 3

AKHIRNYA ujian selesai! Hahahaha setelah menderita selama 2 minggu pusing plus puyeng aku bisa melanjutkan cerita ini maaf menunggu lama hahahaha

Aku tidak bisa janji bahwa setiap chapter akan ada flash back seperti ini yah mungkin akan loncat loncat

Ada yang bilang fiction ini kecepetan hmmm bagaimana ya tapi aku rasa enggak deh trus ada juga yang udah nggak sabar dengan sasunaru moment aduh sabar ya pasti ada kok khekhekhe yang pasti sasuke akan ku buat dia jadi sedikit mesum dan over proctective jadi agak sedikit ooc nggak papa ya

Dan aku baru saja membaca salah satu fanfiction yang hampir sama dengan cerita ini tapi aku lupa authornya siapa jadi aku mohon maaf tapi aku berani jamin aku tidak mengambil ide orang lain atau sebagainya dan authornya kalau nggak salah orang indonesia juga kok bisa ya?hahaha pokoknya kalau sedang membaca fiction ini feressa sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menjiplak karya orang lain

Dan aku mohon maaf jika ada karakter yang ooc disini mungkin kyuubi?.

Oke sampai saat ini pooling pasangan kita ada

NejiGaara=1

ItaKyuu =3

Kakairu=1

Hahaha tenang saja masih dibuka kok pollingnya

Cuman feressa tidak nyangka aja akan banyak yang ngereview,Yoosshh feressa akan berusaha sebaik baiknya menghilangkan kesalahan typo tapi kalau masih ada tolong dimaklumi

Seperti biasa cuman mau mengingatkan

"_thinking"_**,**

"**kyuubi"**,

"biasa"

Disclamer :as long as you did not see hot scene between sasuke and naruto then naruto not mine(pervert abis nih author)

* * *

Chapter 2 What the hell !

Flashback

Sasuke memandang kyuubi dengan tatapan curiga,apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh rubah licik satu memegang erat tubuh naruto yang dingin didalam pelukannya seakan akan tidak ingin melepaskannya

"**Well,harus ku akui,aku cukup terrpengaruuh dengannya"**kyuubi berkata tiba tiba didalam wujud manusianya ia menghela napass panjang"**Kau tau ahwa anakku dibunuh oleh manusia manusia jahanam itu!"**sorot mata kyuubi memancarkan aura yang gelap menunjukkan betapa ia membenci manusia yang telah membunuh anaknya itu

"**Tetapi sejak aku dikurung ditubuhnya,aku melihat ia berbeda dengan manusia mannusia lain"**kyuubi memejamkan matanya dan mulutnya menunjukan sedikit senyuman yang hampir terlewatkan ** oleh sasuke**

"**Dia itu sangat bodoh"**kyuubi melanjutkan perkataanya"**Walaupun manusia manusia itu membencinya tetapi ia tetap tegar dan kuat,justru kebencian itu diubahnya menjadi kekuatan"**sorot mata kyuubi menampakkan sedikit kebangaan didalamnya

"**Entah sejak kapan aku mulai melihatnya sebagai anakku sendiri"**,sasuke cukup kaget mendengar perkataan terakhir kyuubi ,ia tidak tahu jika hubungan mereka sedekat itu"**Jujur aku sangat senang ketika ia tidak menyalahkan ku atas kematiaan kedua orang tuanya itu,tetapi aku terlalu sombong untuk mengakuinya"**lanjut kyuubi

"**Naruto sudah kuanggap darah dagingku,"kyuubi tertawa kecil dan memandang kearah langit yang semakin gelap dan dingin"Aku mengangkat anak manusia yang telah ku bunuh dan mengurungku sebagai darah daging ku sendiri,walaupun sampai saat ini aku masih membenci manusia"**

"**jadi apakah kau menerima tawaranku wahai manusia"kyuubi kkembali menatap sasuke dengan tatapan dinginnya **

**Flash back end**

Entah mengapa beberapa hari ini perasaan naruto tidak enak dia terus terusan merinding disko tiap hari ia berangkat sekolah ia bisa merasakan ada orang yang mengikutinya dari masih diikuti sih nggak papa tapi kalau sampai ngintip saat ia mandi keterlaluan namanya,sampai tidur pun tak tenang seakan ada yang terus melihat dari jendela

"Gila bener tuh stalker"kata naruto sambil merinding,sebenernya sih naruto seneng seneng aja ada penggemar rahasianya,tapi nggak kayak gitu juga kali,Sejak saat itu naruto tidak pernah lupa untuk mengunci kamar dan jendela nya saaat ia tidur juga mengunci kamar mandi saat sedang ia gunakan,kan kalau di rape dirumah sendirikan nggak lucu

Naruto dengan lemas berjalan menuju kekelasnya yang sudah terkenal akan kehebohannya terutama adanya naruto sebagai biang kerok disana."Hei naruto!"sapa kiba pagi pagi ketika naruto membuka pintu kelasnya

"Ada apa naruto kok kamu lemas begitu"tanya kiba dengan khawatir dengan serempak semua kelas diam dan memandang naruto dengan tatapan horror,sebenarnya ini tidaklah berlebihan mengingat setiap kali naruto datang dia selalu berteriak dan membuat kelas semakin gaduh

Naruto menghela napas entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya sejak pagi ini dia semakin merasa tidak enak saja,"Tidak apa apa kok kiba,aku hanya...lelah"jawab naruto walaupun kiba memasang tampang tidak percaya kepada sahabat baiknya itu tetapi akhirnya mengalah juga toh kalau naruto ingin memberitahu masalahnya kiba adalah orang pertama yang tahu

"Ngomong ngomong naruto kamu liat nggak berita tadi pagi semuanya pada heboh lho ikat kepala terkutuk itu menghilang begitu saja kira kira siapa yang mau mengambilnya ya?"tanya kiba sambil mengelus ngelus dahunya

"Merepotkan..."kata shikamaru dari belakang mereka tampak tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya."Oi shikamaru,aku heran kok orang malas sepertimu bisa juara satu melulu sih kamu nyontek ya!"geram kiba yang merupakan teman naruto di lima besar dari bawah

"Merepotkan"jawab shikamaru lalu kembali tertidur di harus menahan sahabat karibnya ini untuk tidak membunuh shikamaru ditempat"Lepaskan aku naruto!,si malas ini harus di beri pelajaran"geramnya

"Sudah,sudah" bujuk naruto yang sudah kehabisan akal untuk menenangkan kiba untung saja iruka sensei sudah datang sehingga mau tidak mau kiba kembali ketempat duduknya sendiri walaupun masih dengan tampang masam

"Nah anak anak jangan lupa untuk menulis tugas laporan kalian selama kalian ada dimuseum ya"kata Iruka sensei dengan semangat 45 (lol).Tentu saja anak anak sekelas semuanya menggerutu dengan tugas yang diberikan iruka sensei"Merepotkan"kata naruto meminjam kata populernya shikamaru

Ketika bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi dengan sigap naruto bangun dari tidurnya(karena waktu jam pelajaran terakhir adalah matematika dari kurenai sensei)dan berlari menuju pintu mendahului yang lain

Melihat hal itu semua teman teman naruto pada sweat drop semuanya dan ada beberapa yang menggelengkan kepalanya"Coba dia sesigap itu saat pelajaran"kata kiba sambil menghela napas "Guk" akamaru yang timbul dari balik jaketnnya kiba membenarkan perkataan tuannya itu(Apa kalian bertanya kenapa anjing bisa masuk kelas ?...errrr balik kecerita *authormelarikandiri*)

Dengan kencang naruto berlari ia ingin sekali tiba dirumahnya hari ini pun ia bisa merasakan si stalker itu sedang mengejarnya dari belakang dengan perasaan takut naruto mempercepat langkah kakinya itu tanpa sadar ia meloncati pagar rumah yang tinggi dengan mudah untuk menghindari sang pengejar

Bagitu sampai dirumahnya dengan napas yang terengah engah naruto langsung mengunci pintu dan mengecek baru tenang saat ia sudah mengecek semuanya "Fiiuuhh"tarikan napas lega naruto,dengan lemas ia terduduk di sofa nya yang empuk sambil meminum air dingin

"Mandi aahh.."pikir santainya naruto melepas seluruh pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya kulitnya yang putih mulus tanpa cacat mampu membuat perempuan manapun jadi iri ,lalu mengikatkan handuk di pinggangnya yang langsing itu,

Kalau saja bukan karena sifatnya yang sangat jantan itu pastilah naruto sudah dikira anak perempuan,bagaimana tidak rambutnya yang pirang seepanjang bahu pipinya mulus dan agak tembem masih tersisa baby fatnya sehingga terlihat menggemaskan matanya yang sebiru langit membuat orang terpesona dibuatnya

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika sebenarnya banyak laki laki dikelasnya maupun dikelas lain menjadi gay dibuatnya,tanpa sepengetahuannya dibuatlah fans club untuk naruto yang bukan hanya beranggotakan laki laki tapi juga para fujoshi yang menganggap naruto itu uke sejati (WTH! Ikut dong)

Naruto menyalakan keran air untuk mengisi bathtub,naruto mencelupkan tangannya untuk memeriksa temperatur air yang akan ia dirasanya cukup hangat naruto perlahan lahan mulai memasukan tubuhnya ke dalam bathtub sampai semuanya tenggelam kecuali kepalanya yang masih sedikit menyembul diatas permukaan air

Saat naruto ingin menyelesaikan acara berendamnya ia mendengar suara bergemerisik diluar,tanpa ada kecurigaan sama sekali naruto menarik kasar jendela yang berada di kamar mandinya yang berukuran besar itu dan apalagi itu juga terbuat dari kaca yang bisa digeser untuk melihat keluar jadi hanya ditutupi oleh gorden yang besar saja jadi tidak bisa melihat kedalam,dengan penasaran naruto mengaitkan handuk dipinggangnya dan membuka kunci jendelanya dengan anggapan itu adalah pencuri yang ingin masuk,naruto sudah lupa total dengan stalkernya dasar...

Naruto sungguh kaget ketika mata birunya harus bertemu dengan matanya yang hitam sehitam malam warna kulitnya begitu pucat seakan akan sudah lama tidak terkena sinar matahari wajahnya tampan sempurna sanggup membuat semua wanita jatuh hati ,pria itu memakai kimono untuk pria berwarna putih dan dibelakang terdapat sebilah pedang

Mata onixnya tidak lagi menatapnya hanya melihat kebawah?"A-apa"kata naruto saking gugupnya. Ada perasaan sedih bercampur rindu yang mengatakan bahwa ia mengenalnya sejak dulu tapi naruto tidak bisa mengingat siapa dia

Dengan anggun layaknya bangsawaan ia menggerakan tangannya sekarang jari telenjuknya mengarah kebawah?eeerrrr...Naruto semakin bingung"A-apaan sih " tetapi orang asing itu tetap diam membisu,walaupun ia tahu bahwa didepannya itu orang asing yang tidak dikenalnya,tapi ada perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa ia kenal baik dengan orang itu "_AAAARRGGGH! Memusingkan dattebayo" _teriaknya dalam hati

"Handuk mu dobe"perkataan orang asing itu seakan akan menyadarkan naruto dari pergumulan yang terjadi otaknya yang memang kecil penasaran ia mengikuti arah mata dan jari telunjuk orang itu

1

2

3 "Eh..."

"TTTIIIDDDAAKK,DASAR TEME MESUM"plak

Sebuah tamparan melayang dan mendarat tepat dipipi kananya dengan kasar naruto menutup jendela kamar mandinya dengan suara yang sangat keras,dengan napas memburu naruto terjatuh lemas dikamar mandinya dadanya terasa sakit sekali,naruto memejamkan matanya berusaha menenangkan jantungnya terus berdetak kencang

"ADA APA NARUTO,APA ADA PENCURI"seru ero jiji yang tiba tiba saja masuk kedalam,kalau dianime sekarang dikepala naruto ada tanda 3 segitiga yang berkedut kedut dikepalanya"KELUAR SANA DASAR ERO JIJI"seru naruto sambil melemparkan semua jenis benda yang ada disampingnya ke arah jiraiya"Iya! Iya! Aku keluar dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung orang khawatir juga blablabla..."ero jiji keluar sambil menggerutu

Naruto yang masih dikamar mandi hanya menghela napas"_dasar ero jiji mentang mentang dia punya semua kunci serep seluruh ruangan kan bukan berarti ia bisa masuk kamar mandi sembarangan"_ kesal tatapan sendu naruto kembali menatap jendela

"_Sebenarnya siapa orang itu"_

* * *

Oke aku janji dichapter berikutnya sasuke dipastikan akan muncul jadi tidak usah khawatir hahahaha

Omake :kenapa sasuke bisa ketahuan mengintip?

Saat itu sasuke yang sudah keluar dari kurungannya itu sudah tidak sabar melihat naruto sang pujaan hatinya melacak aura cakra yang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu hingga sekarang sasuke dengan melompati gedung gedung dan rumah rumah akhirnya tiba juga di rumah naruto

Tentu saja sasuke yang merupakan penjahat ninja tingkat s untuk menyelinap kerumah orang biasa itu tugas mudah ketika ia berkeliling melihat keadaan sekitar ia melihat bayangan yang tidak asing lagi di balik korden besar

Naruto yang sama sekali curiga alias polos membuka jendela kordennya yang besar itu,otomatis sasuke yang berada diluar harus sembunyi dibalik pepohonan dengan asiknya naruto melepas satu persatu pakaian nya yang sudah kotor

Sasuke tentu saja sangat senang bisa dapet tontonan striptease gratis dari orang yang dicintainya itu plus naruto yang memang senang memutar lagu saat mandi itu menggoyangkan tubuhnya seirama musik.

My name is naruto  
I'll be your mistress tonight  
I'll be your loved one darling  
Turn off the light  
I'll be your sorceress, your heart's magician  
I'm not a witch, I'm a love technician

Naruto dengan pelan meraba tubuh bagian atasnya dengan perlahan lahan menaikan bajunya seirama dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan

I'll be a guiding light in your darkest hour  
I'm gonna change your life, I'm like a poison flower

Dengan telanjang dada ia sedikit menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan meraba dadanya dan pelan pelan turun ke arah pinggangnya seakan akan menikmati setiap sentuhan jarinya

Give it up, do as I say  
Give it up and let me have my way  
I'll give you love, I'll hit you like a truck  
I'll give you love, I'll teach you how to ...

Kali ini ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan cukup keras kekanan dan kekiri dengan gerakan sedikit memutar lalu membungkukkan tubunya dan melempar kepalanya keatas

Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body [repeat twice]  
All over me [repeat 3 times]

Tangan naruto membelai tubuhnya sendiri dari lehernya turun terus sampai kebokongnya dengan sedikit nakal naruto meremes bokonganya sendiri

We could use the cage  
I've got a lot of rope  
I'm not full of rage  
I'm full of hope  
This is not a crime and you're not on trial  
Bend over baby, I'm gonna make you smile

Dengan cepat naruto membuka ikat pingganya dan membiarkan celana jeansnya jatuh ketanah kamar mandi yang dingin naruto berdiri diantara tiang besi penyangga tirai kamar mandinya dan melakukan gerakan naik yang hanya menggenakan boxer itu membuka kakinya dan mengapit kedua kakinya diantara tiang itu memperlihatkan kedua pahanya yang putih mulus

Light the candles, 'til they're nice and soft  
And when they start to drip, I'm gonna get you off  
Give it up, do as I say  
Give it up and let me have my way  
I'll give you love, I'll hit you like a truck  
I'll give you love, I'll teach you how to ...

Kali ini gerakan naik turunnya diiringi dengan goyangan nakal bokongnya

Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body [repeat twice]  
All over me

All over me

All o...

"BBBUUKKKK" naruto sangat kaget sebelum ia menyelesaikan lagunya ia mendengar ada suara yang jatuh dari pohon dengan cepat naruto membuka jendela dan melirik kedepan sekelibat ia melihat rambut hitam model mencuat kebelakang yang mirip pantat ayam sesaat ia melihat keluar

Tapi sosok itu sekarang menghilang,naruto yang kebingungan akhirnya menutup pintu dan kali ini ia menutup gorden kamar mandinya

Saat yang bersamaan

Sasuke yang merupakan penjahat tingkat _**S**_ kota konoha yang terkenal dengan berdarah dingin,kejeniusannya dan kekuatanya sekarang ini sedang pingsan kehabisan darah yang mengucur dari hidungnya

Btw ini lagunya madonna judulnya Erotic hahaha,maaf ya kalau jelek aku emang nggak bisa di adegan kayak gini

Me: Mau dipanggilin ambulans nggak sas?

Sasuke: Be-berisikkkk


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry ya aku lama updatenya hhehehe aku harap kalian belum bosan dengan cerita ini

Seperti yang kalian harapkan kemunculan sasuke di chapter ini hehehe maaf ya kelamaan kemunculan sasukenya

Chapter 3 :IT'S IMPOSSIBLE

Pagi itu sangat cerah matahari bersinar menerangi kota konoha,"Sial! Aku terlambat kesekolah" naruto yang sudah terbiasa terlambat buru buru memakai sepatu kets nya dan tidak lupa memakai baju seragamnya "Aku berangkat" teriak naruto

Naruto pov

"Akkhh,sial kenapa sih tadi malam aku mesti bermimpi aneh sekali"pikirnya dalam hati walaupun mimpinya tidak begitu jelas tapi dia masih menginggat sosok yang terus menghantui mimpinya hitam mencuat nya dan mata berwarna merah darah dan terdapat 3 koma berputar dibola matanya,menginggatnya saja sudah membuatku merinding

Tapi kalau dipikir pikir lagi sosok itu mirip dengan stalkernya yang kemaren minus warna aku jadi teringat kejadian kemaren malem dikamar mandi"Sial!"aku menggoyangkan kepalaku,berharap aku bisa melupakan kejadian memalukan itu

"Awas aja nanti! Dasar penguntit mesum akan kubalas"geramku dalam kalau dipikir pikir lagi aku kan nggak tau siapa dia,plak aku menepuk jidatku sendiri bodohnya dia warga sini aku pasti akan menggenalinya,disinikan tidak ada yang tidak mengenalku,"Uzumaki Naruto situkkang bikin ulah haahaha"pikir ku dengan bangga akan julukan ku yang diberikan warga sekitar oleh karena kejahilanku yang sudah akut Aku berlari menuju gerbang sekolah yang sudah hampir ditutup oleh penjaga sekolah yang paling menyebalkan menurutku itu,zabusa namanya yang entah mengapa selalu menutupi setengah mukanya seperti kakashi sensei saja,

"Eehh tunggu pak zabusa jangan ditutup dulu dong"teriakku dari yakin sekali ia mendengarku tapi hanya pura pura tidak tahu dasar belagu pikirku kesal ,kalau begini terus bisa bisa aku telat,trus dihukum sama orochimaru sensei

"Yuck, ogah deh kalau harus disuruh bersihin kandang ular kesayangannya itu"aku merinding menggingat hukuman yang selalu diberikan oleh orochimaru sensei pada murid muridnya itu

Akhirnya dengan putus asa aku berlari dengan sekuat tenaga mengharapkan aku sudah dekat pintu itu sudah terkunci aneh..kakaiku bergerak dengan sendirinya tanpa sadar aku sedang melayang diudara dengan ketinggian 4 kaki melompati pagar sekolah yang tingginya hampir 3 kaki itu

Kakiku dengan sukses dan mulus mendarat diatas tanah,aku terdiam selama beberapa menit otakku tidak bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi mungkin disekolah pelajaran olahragaku memang bagus tapi bukankah sedikit mustahil untuk melompati pagar setinggi 3 meter "Ini keajaiban "pikirku

Bel sekolah menyelamatkan otakku yang hampir ingin overload karena aku tidak terbiasa untuk berpikir terlalu keras

Aku berlari melewati lorong lorong sekolah dengan kecepatan tinggi,entah sejak kapan aku bisa punya keahlihan dalam berlari,hmm kalau begini aku bisa menyaingi sena nih(kalau kalian tidak tahu sena itu tokoh utama eyeshield 21)otak otaku naruto mulai kambuh

Didepan kelas 3-B naruto membuka pintu degan kerasnya "SELAMAT PAGI SEMUA!"teriak naruto membuat semua orang yang berada dikelas mentup telinga merupakan makanan sehari hari bagi semua anak kelas 3-B mendengar teriakkan naruto

"NARUTO,bisa nggak kamu kecilkan suara sumbang mu itu hah!"sakura yang merupakan orang yang disukai naruto bertolak pinggang,naruto hanya menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "sudah sudah jangan naruto!" kiba yang baru saja datang menepuk pundak naruto

"KIBA,pagiii!"teriak naruto dengan semangat."Walaupun aku harus akui,aku setuju dengan sakura"jelas kiba sambil menutup keluhan dari teman baikku sendiri membuatku cemberut ku kembungkan kedua pipi ku

"Inikan emang trandmark ku "jawabku untuk membela diri .Temanku yang satu ini hanya mengibasakan tangan nya tanda ia mengerti,

"Eh,ngomong ngomong udah pada tau belum kalau bakal ada anak baru disini"tanya ino,yang kalau tidak salah pacarnya shikamaru salah satu temanku yang terkenal dengan kemalasan dan kejeniusannya itu,kok bisa ya mereka berdua biarlah itu menjadi rahasia alam

"Benarkah!"jawabku dengan semangat,aku emang suka sekali dengan hal hal yang baru,aku harap murid baru itu mau menjadi temanku juga pikirku dengan semangat dan segera ku memikirkan jurus jurus ampuh agar ia mau berteman denganku

'Iya,tapi aku bingung kok dia masuknya tanggung amat sih ya"tanya kiba yang sedari tadi duduk disebelah kiba menyukai hinata sejak dulu tapi tidak berani menyatakannya secara langsung

"M-mungkin d-dia ada m-masalah d-di s-sekolah lamanya"kata hinata terbata ku yang satu ini memang imut dan banyak yang menyukainya,tapi karena hinata terlalu pemalu jadinya tidak pernah ada yang berhasil mendekatinya kecuali kiba,aku salut dengan teman ku yang satu itu dengan gigihnya dia terus pdkt sama hinata

"Hah aku harap aku punya seseorang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus juga" kataku yang tanpa sadar aku ucapkan dengan kencang walaupun masih tergolong pelan ."Hah apa katamu naruto"tanya ino dengan penasaran."E-eh,nggak kok ino hahaha"aku mengeles

"Yak anak anak duduk yang rapi ya"masuk seorang guru bertubuh sedang dan memiliki luka diwajahnya yang entah disebabkan oleh sama sekali tidak mengurangi keimutannya,menurut kakashi sensei yang sudah jatuh cinta setengah mati kepada guru kesayanganku itu

Yup namanya adalah umino iruka guru pelajaran bahasa inggris ku,beda dengan guru lain yang tidak suka denganku karena aku adalah murid yang tidak pandai dan juga salah satu biang kerok disekolah .Iruka sensei mengajariku dengan sabar,kadang kadang setelah pulang dari sekolah kami sering ke ichiraku ramen untuk makan sensei juga sering mentraktirku makan,jika aku mendapat nilai bagus dalam ya! Iruka sensei adalah wali kelas 3-B

"Seperti yang kalian sudah tahu kalian mempunyai teman baru"dan aku harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya "senyum iruka itu semua anak bersorak dan mulai ribut bertanya

"Iruka sensei muridnya lakilaki atau perempuan"tanya ino mewakili selurh kelas yang sudah penasaran dengan murid baru

"Laki laki"jawab iruka sensei dengan sabarnya menjawab satu persatu pertanyaan murid muridnya

"Ganteng nggak pak?"tanya sakura dengan mengedipkan sensei tampak sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan itu

"Yah lumayan lah " jawab Iruka sensei dengan sabar sambil membereskan buku buku dan materi pelajaran hari ini

Semua anak perempuan dikelas berbisik bisik sudah tidak sabar melihat wajah murid baru yang akan masuk kedalam para laki laki didalam kelas hanya bisa menghela napas"Dasar perempuan" dengan wajah di death glare oleh siswi siswi kelas 3-B

"Sudah sudah"teriak iruka sensei untuk menenangkan keadaan kelas yang sudah ribut tak karuan "Yak sasuke kun ayo masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu "senyum iruka sensei

Mendengar nama murid baru itu membuat jantung ku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat aku merasa familiar dengan nama kelas dibuka seseorang masuk,seseorang yang sangat kukenal seseorang yang sanggup menghentikan detak jantungku

Aku masih mengingat rambut dan matanya yang sehitam malam,model rambutnya yang seperti pantat ayam,kulit putihnya seperti boneka porselin "Kamu kan stalker kemaren malem!"teriakku tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari teman teman ku dan tatapan membunuh dari anak perempuan

"Hn"katanya singkat,membuatku sweat anak perempuanpun mulai berteriak seperti kesurupan"Kyaa,ganteng banget"kata teman ku shion yang juga adalah seorang priestess "Sudah punya pacar belum"teriak sakura."Jadilah pacarku teriak ino"sukses membangunkan shikamaru yang sedari tadi tidur nyenyak,shikamaru segera mendeathglare terikan ino dengan yang menyadari kekasihnya telah bangun dari tidurnya tersenyum meminta maaf

"Hn"lagi lagi hanya itu jawabannya dan sukses membuat sebagian murid peremouan entah mengapa membuat darah ku mendidih"Hei kau emangnya kamu nggak bisa menjawab dengan kata kata laen apa"teriakku

"Hn" grrr kata kata it8u bisa membuat ku gila dasar sipelit kata kasar aku menggebrak bangku ku"Dari dulu sampai sekarang selalu kata kata itu apa kamu nggak punya trandmark lain apa,TEME"

Bukan hanya aku saja dengan kata kata ku barusan seluruh kelas memandangi ku dengan heran "E=eh naruto kamu mengenal dia"tanya kiba denan seperti itu juga aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa rasanya kata kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari akan aku memang sudah terbiasa memanggilnya seperti itu

Sama seperti kemaren malam aku merasa sangat nyaman,aku tidak merasa bahwa dia adalah orang yang tidak aku kenal,aku merasa aku memang mengenalnya seejak dulu...dulu sekali tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali aneh

Dengan cepat murid baru itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan menuju kearahku"M-mau apa kau"tanyaku dengan gugup,tapi perasaan riindu yang sangat meliputi tubuhku saat dia semakinmendekat

Dengan lembut ia mengelus pipiku yang sudah memerah oleh perlakuan mataku seakan ingin sekali keluar aku merasakan rindu akan panas dari tangannya yang besar dan pelukannya yang hangat

Dengan hati hati ia mengusap bagian bawah bibirku mata hitamnya seakan bisa melihat jauh menembus jiwa dan ragaku,dengan senyum yang hangat dia memelukku dengan erat"Naruto"bisiknya dengan halus membuat seluruh bulu kudukku berdiri

"Ehem ehem"aku melihat iruka sensei sudah berdiri didepan kami wajahku semakin memerah "Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal toh"tanya iruka sensei "Yah kalau begitu tidak usah susah susah lagi,sasuke anti naruto akan menjadi tour guidemu ya"kata iruka sensei dengan lembut

"Hn"jawabnya singkat,"Hei teme jawab dong kan iruka sensei sedang berbicara denganmu"aku bertolak pinggang dan menggembungkan tiba saja dia menarik tanganku lalu denagn cepat bibir kami berusaha memberontak tapi percuma tenaganya jauh lebih besar dariku,ia menjilat bagian bawah aku semakin menutup mulutku dengan erat

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit aku mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku yang tersisa untuk mendorangnya dan berhasil kami berdua kehabisan napas,wajah ku memerah antara karena malu dan kehabisan si TEME itu tetap dengan wajahnya yang dengan menyeramkan dia tersenyum sinis"Dobe"

"TEEMMMEEE" teriakku membahana diseluruh sekolah

Bagaimana menurut kalian semua tentang chapter ini kalau misalkan ada kata yang terlewat mohon maaf dan pooling untuk yaoi pairnya masih buka walau ada juga straight pairnya sih hahaha

Dan jangan lupa untuk mereview aku ingin tahu pendapat dan saran kalian tentang cerita ini bye bye

See you next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Sooorryy kelamaan hahaha aku harap masih ada yang mau membaca fanfic ini yang aku janjikan bulan januari ini aku berusaha mengupdate semua fanfic ku thank you ^_^

WARNING: kalau ada kalian yang tidak menyukai boy x boy/yaoi/gay semacam itulah tolong aku harap segera meninggalkan fanfic ini

DAN SEBELUM LUPA HAPPY NEW YEAR MINNA !

Disclammer:naruto not mine, belive it!

Chapter 5

Naruto pov

"Kyaa! Sasu kun kamu tinggal dimana?"

"Sasuke kun udah punya pacar belum"

"Kalu belum sama aku aja"

"Enak saja!,sasuke itu punyaku tau jenong gede!"

"Apa katamu,sasuke itu punya ku! Ino-pig"

"hn!"

"KYYYYAA sasuke kun sooo cool!"

"Teme" itulah yang ada dipikiranku sejak istirahat makan siang,siapa yang tidak kesal coba murid baru itu dengan mudahnya mendominasi seluruh anak perempuan didalam kelas dan aku yakin sebentar lagi anak murid perempuan lain juga akan ikut ikutan

Sampai sahabatku dan cinta pertamaku sakura juga langsung jatuh cinta sama si teme sahabat perempuannya juga ikut ikutan,anak perempuan yang tidak terpengaruh dengan kehadiran si teme itu cuman temanku hinata dan temari yang merupakan kakak kelas dan kakaknya gaara

Kalau temari sih!,ngak heran dia satu satunya wanita didunia ini yang hobinya mengkoleksi senjata senjata ,pisau sampai kunai dan shuriken pun dia punya,hinata memang perempuan yang pendiam dan pemalu

Tetapi karena itu si'teme' itu langsung dibenci oleh murid laki laki dalam sehari,yah yang paling yang cuek cuman si shikamaru yang cuman bilang "troublesome" trus tidur kenapa sih si kepala nanas itu selalu juara satu dikelas padahal aku nggak pernah liat dia bangun pas iruka sensei menjelaskan

Trus juga ada chouji yang masih sibuk ngunyah keripik singkongnya tanpa memperdulikan sekitar dan shino yang sibuk mengobrol? Dengan serangga walau aku tidak mendengar atau melihat mulutnya bergerak karena tertutup kerah yang tinggi

Kalau teman baikku gara sih cuek cuek aja atau emang mukanya aja yang tanpa ekspresi ,tampang temanku satu ini memang menyeramkan,dengan adanya lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya dan tato kanji 'ai' di atas matanya yang tanpa dulu dia sering dicap preman

Padahal kalau kamu sudah menjadi temannya,gaara itu jauh dari kata preman kalau bisa dia lebih memilih jalur damai daripada berkelahi,bahakn kalau aku berantam denagn preman dia yang selalu membela dan itu sudah seperti kakakku

"Naruto,ayo kekantin"ajak gaara membuyarkan lamunanku,aku memberikan sahabatku itu senyuman terbaikku"Yosh,hari ini makan miso ramen!".Gaara memutar bola matanya

"Setiap hari makannya itu terus,nanti sakit" nah keluar deh salah satu sifat yang orang nggak bakalan percaya ada di dalam sifat gaara,kadang kadang gaara itu suka mengeluarkan sifat 'mother-hen' nya yang nggak kalah dari iruka sensei

"Beda dong kemarenkan ramen doang tapi sekarang MISO ramen"jawabku nggak mau kalah,setelah mendengar jawabanku gaara hanya geleng geleng kepala,dan berbisik pelan kayaknya dia ngomong "Sama saja" aku tertawa cekikikan

Sesampainya dikantin,disana sudah dipenuhi oleh murid murid yang kelaparan kantin khs termasuk kantin terlengkap diantara sekolah sekolah lainnya,dan juga ruangannya yang bersih dan besar sehingga murid murid merasa nyaman berada disana

"Paman! Miso ramen satu ya!" teriakku kepada paman teuchi(kalau aku tidak salah) yang sudah mengenalkku sejak masih tk sampai sekarang karena aku adalah langgangan nomor satunya.

Aku dan gaara berjalan menuju meja kosong setelah mengambil pesanan kami aku miso ramen dan gaara memesan nasi paket biasa,"Itadakimasu!"teriakku sudah tidak sabar lagi menikmati makanan kesukaan ku itu

"Hn,dobe dari dulu sampai sekarang tidak pernah berubah"kaget aku menengok kebelakang dan ternyata simurid baru sombong itu sudah ada dibelakangku dengan tampang dan rambut emonya

"TEME, nganggu orang makan aja" teriakku membuat semua orang yang ada di kantin melihat kearah aku dan gaara duduk.

"Naruto,jangan diladenin diamkan saja"ujar gaara yang nampaknya tidak berpengaruh dan tidak peduli dengan kehadiran murid baru itu,gaara dengan santai masih menikmati makanannya

Tanpa terduga murid baru itu mendekati dan duduk tepat disampingku "TEME!",sikap aneh murid baru itu sempat membuat gaara berhenti makan sejenak dan memandang kami dengan heran,

"Apakah kalian saling mengenal satu dengan yang lainnya?" tanya gaara yang kalau saja dia mempunyai alis pasti akan naik satu.

"Tidak"

"Iya"

Jawab kami bersamaan lalu aku memandang kearah murid baru itu cukup kaget dengan pernyataannya tidak menyangka jika aku pernah mengenalnya selama ini aku belum pernah melupakan orang yang pernah aku temui

Memang sejak pertama kali bertemu(saat dia mengintip aku saat mandi),aku merasa pernah berrtemu dengannya dan aku merasakan perasaan yang tidak pernah aku rassakan saat aku bertemu dengan orang merasakan rindu yang amat sangat air mataku hampir jatuh,tapi aku tahan

Dengan persaan curiga dan penasaran aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama sekali lagi "Apakah aku mengenalmu?" tanyaku dengan penuh harap,aku menatap kedalam bola matanya yang hitam sehitam malam,aku bisa melihat perasaan kesepian didalam matanya

Dengan wajah sedih dia tersenyum miris"iya,tapi mungkin kau tidak akan mengingatnya lagi" lalu dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan kami berdua dalam kesunyian dan tanda tanya besar apa yang dia maksud

Gaara dan aku hanya bisa menlihat sosoknya yang kesepian meninggalkan kantin khs,dengan diikuti oleh fansgirl kali ini menolehkan perhatiannya kepadaku

"Jadi...kau mengenalnya?"tanya sahabatku ini,

"Entahlah gaara,aku memang merasa mengenalnya tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya " mendengar pernyataanku gaara melanjutkan makannya walaupun tampak diwajahnya dia masih belum puas dengan jawabanku yang setengah setengah

Aku menarik napas dan menyumpit ramenku yang sudah dingin dan mekar membuat aku jadi tidak berselera lagi untuk memakannya,tetapi akhirnya aku habiskan juga

Maaf kan aku jika kali ini agak pendek tapi ber review lah para readers dan mungkin aku akan mengupdate fiction ini lagi tanggal 20 an hahaha


End file.
